mais je t'aime
by soho28
Summary: 4 ans après la saison 7 buffy pense à sa relation avec Spike et le scooby
1. Default Chapter

4 ans après la saison 7 buffy et spike sont ensemble depuis 3ans et Buffy réfléchis a sa vis avec lui la chanson est de nancy dumais mais je t'aime ps : dans mon monde spike et anya ne sont jamais mort le premier a été vaincu avec les forces des tueuses combiner et la magie de willow a fermer l'hellmouth une fois pour toute le francais n'est pas ma langue  
  
rien ne m'appartient aucun personnages mis appart samara et elle n'est pas vraiment intéressante lol et a un goût nulle dans les hommes lol je ne fais que m'amuser  
  
Mais je t'Aime  
  
C'était il y a 4 ans aujourd'hui que spike est revenu a sunnydale avec son âme. Du moins 4ans que j'ai découvert qu'il avait voyager a travers le monde pour récupérer ce qui ferait d'après lui, un meilleur homme un homme que je pourrais aimer, plus tôt que le démon sans c?ur que j'employais comme dildo et sac de coup de poing .Je ne lui ai jamais fait d'excuse et il ne s'attends pas a ce que je lui en fasse. Malgré que lui m'a fait des millions d'excuse en parole et en geste bien que ça soit autant de ma faute que la sienne. Mais si j'avoue mes torts alors je devrais me souvenir et me rendre comte que même sans c?ur il était plus humain que je le suis. IL y a quelque chose de mal avec moi depuis qui 'ils m'ont ramener. Tara m'a dit que le charme avait fonctionner parfaitement que j'étais la même. Mais comment pourrais-je être rester la même? La mort était mon cadeau, ma récompense après des années de violences, le départ de mon père, la mort de ma mère, l'envoie de l'homme que j'aimais au diable, la mort de la moitié des gens que je côtoyais chaque jours. Bien sur xander willow et tous ceux qui ont un jour été des scooby ont aider mais au bout du comte j'étais seul, c'est moi qui devait lutter avec ma conscience d'avoir mis mes amis en danger en voulant être normal. C'est moi qui devait décider qui restait et qui était sacrifier .Et puis tout étais fini j'étais a la paix je savais que je pouvais me reposer. Comment pourrais-je être la même quand les personnes en qui j'avais le plus confiance m'ont trahis. Quand j'ai compris que c'était eux qu'il l'avait fait quelque chose en moi s'est briser Et c'est spike qui en a payé le prix le plus élever et l'enfer il le paye toujours.  
  
Mes paroles qui blessent  
  
Ne trouvent pas d'écho  
  
Tu caches la tristesse  
  
Qui te sale la peau  
  
Tu enfiles ta veste  
  
Et tu vas où il fait beau  
  
J'sais pas pourquoi tu restes  
  
J't'ai jamais fait d'cadeaux Mais je taime  
  
Même après quatre ans, ils n'ont toujours pas confiance en lui sur ils feignent de l'accepter il est un scooby officiel maintenant mais ils ne peuvent cacher leur air de dégoût quand je l'embrasse. Ils sont là à discuter de leur rapport a donner des détails croustillant comme on fait entre amis, mais a l'instant ou je donne un détail de mon rapport il change de sujet Xander Joue au billard avec lui, regarde le foot a la télé se tape des marathons de star trek avec lui. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas, d'essayer de me fonder avec tout ses copains du travail bien que spike et moi sommes ensemble depuis 3 ans quand je lui rappel ce fait il me dit allez buffy tu ne peux pas vouloir vivre cette vie pour toujours, tu n'as pas envie d'une sortie au soleil , d'une ribambelle de gosse , d'un petit ami qui vieillira lui aussi. Tu n'as pas envie d'une vie normale ? C'est le mot normal qui m'obtient j'ai voulu être normale depuis si longtemps. Si j'avais un petit ami humain les conversations ne cesseraient pas chaque fois que moi et l'homme que j'aime se montre de l'affection en public, Je n'aurais pas le c?ur déchiré chaque fois que je vois un bébé. Souvent je rejette l'idée j'aime spike mais parfois Xander gagne. Alors j'accepte un rendez vous ou je serais assis dans un restaurant avec un homme a qui je n'ai rien a dire, je rirais au bon moment sourirais jusqu'à ce que ma mâchoire fasse mal et la soirée se terminera de la même façon que toutes les autres fois, Moi quittant son lit au milieu de la nuit insatisfaite, dégoûter par leurs odeurs, leurs sueurs, leurs chaleurs mais surtout par moi. Quand je rentre a la maison il est assis sur le porche de devant, une bouteille de whisky à la main, des mégots de cigarette jonchant le sol. Quand il me voit apparaître le soulagement est inscrit sur son visage, que je sois revenu, que je ne laisse pas, mais dans ses yeux il ne peut cacher la douleur que je lui cause. A lors je sais qu'il pense a drusilla a sa trahison, et que après plus de 100 ans a se soucier d'elle et a l'aimer il n'était jamais assez. Alors je prend sa main l'entraîne a l'intérieur aucun de nous ne parle comme on se prépare pour le lit, je me blottis contre lui et sanglote c'est les seuls excuses qu'il n'aura jamais , il le sait et l'accepte. Peut être qu'il n'était jamais assez bon pour dru mais entre nous c'est moi qui ne serai jamais assez bonne pour lui.  
  
Tous ces regards qui blessent  
  
Tous ces sourires en trop  
  
Tu connais ma faiblesse  
  
Pour toucher d'autres peaux  
  
Je connais ta détresse  
  
J'ai pas besoin de mots  
  
Non, j'sais pas pourquoi tu restes  
  
J't'ai jamais fait d'cadeaux Mais je taime  
  
Willow Et Xander disent que j'ai changé que je suis moins gai qu'avant moins Buffy je sais qu'il le blâme, qu'ils disent Que c'est sa faute .Pourtant quand il n'y a que moi lui et dawn je suis plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été c'est quand ils sont présent, avec leur silence qui parle plus que des mots leurs jugements leurs façon de le regarder comme si il n'était rien il ne se rende pas comte que ça me blesse autant sinon plus que si c'était vers moi qu'ils avaient cette attitude , mais je ne leur dirais jamais nous sommes devenu des experts a ignorer la réalité , qui est que nous ne sommes plus ami seulement une habitude des amis ne se ferait pas la moitié des choses que nous nous sommes fait. .Au début quand spike et moi se sont réunis officiellement ils m'ont demander a une réunion chez Xander sous prétexte d'une rencontre scooby juste nous trois de la vieille équipe. Quand je suis arrivé Ils étaient là Willow avec Kennedy Xander et sa nouvelle copine Samara avec qui il sortait depuis 2 mois. Ils ont commencer leurs discours en disant qu'ils étaient concerner pour moi qu'ils avaient peur que je refasse la même erreur qu'avec Angel, que cela aboutira avec la mort de personne innocente. Drôle comment ils brandissent toujours mon rapport avec Angel comme si c'était une connexion au désastre. Comme si aucun de leurs rapports n'avaient pas eu de conséquences tragiques. Alors ils m'ont rappelé qu'il avait essayé de nous tuer des centaines de fois. Et pendant ce temps là Kennedy et Samara hochait la tête appuyant leur dire comme s'ils avaient été là, Comme si il le connaissait. Kennedy qui ne serait même plus là si spike n'avait pas sauver sa vie le nuit ou nous avons vaincu le premier et définitivement fermer la bouche de l'enfer .  
  
Alors J'ai éclaté je me suis mis a rire, je riais tellement que des larmes coulait sur mes joues. Ils étaient là le regard concerner comme si je l'avais définitivement perdu.  
  
Je leur ai dit a quel point ils étaient hypocrite, leur ai rappeler Cordellia et oz l'accident de cordy, le charme qui aurait pu nous coûter r la vie après le départ de oz. J'ai parlé de xander et de son rapport avec anya, comment ça n'avait pas semblé le déranger qu'elle ait tué pendant plus de mille ans avant de le rencontrer. Comment elle était venu a sunnydale pour nous condamner a une réalité ou le maître régnait ou nous tous étions soit mort ou des vampires, et que c'est leur infidélité qu'il l'avait amener ici en premier lieu. Comment il l'avait abandonné à l'autel, brisant son c?ur la poussant à redevenir un démon de vengeance et les morts qui en ont résulté. Au gens qui s'était immoler en dansant quand il avait appeler sweet .Ensuite j'ai allumé Willow je lui ai parlé de la magie sombre qu'elle avait employer, comment elle s'y était perdu, comment elle avait violer l'esprit de Tara avec un charme d'oublis. Le carnage après sa mort et le fait qu'elle avait voulu non seulement nous tuer tous mais anéantir le monde. Kennedy a ouvert la bouche pour défendre Willow mais je lui ai rappeler grâce a qui elle pouvait être là a me juger non seulement moi mais l'homme qui l'avait sauvé. Je suis parti On a jamais reparlé de cette nuit mais ensuite leur haine envers spike a grandit bien qu'ils se sont efforcer de le cacher. IL y a une chose que j'ai compris d'eux et de moi Rien n'est jamais notre faute' Nous ne sommes jamais coupable de rien, a un certain moment a force de sauver le monde, on s'est mis a croire qu'on étaient meilleurs que les autres quand au fond on est tous lourdement atteints et du pour la thérapie. Spike lui ne se soucie pas de ce qu'ils pensent en fait ils les trouvent trop pathétiques pour leur porter un quelconque intérêt. Mis a part que Xander peut être amusant quand il n'a rien de mieux à faire. Bien sur xander lui vois ça comme une immense faveur qui lui fait quand en fait c'est plus tôt le contraire. Xan n'a aucun ami appart moi et willow tandis que spike a ses copains de poker bien que dieu merci maintenant il joue pour l'argent . Ainsi que wesley qui s'est déplacer a sunydale après le dernier apocalypse il a même fait la paix avec Angel et il arrive souvent que tous les deux partent voir un match de boxe et prendre quelque bières pour l'amour du bon vieux temps .Et Il a Dawn Elle lui en a voulu pendant longtemps elle a jeter une crise de colère quand elle a appris qu'il se déplaçait avec nous officiellement lui disant des mots dure et nuisible A l'instant ou elle en avait la chance J'ai essayer de lui expliquer le rapport que moi et spike avait entretenu après que je suis revenu a la vie les choses que je lui ai faite les choses qu'il m'a fait que c'était destructif et abusif pour tous les deux d'entre nous. Que j'étais coupable autant que lui mais elle ne voulait rien entendre alors une nuit sur la patrouille il a été blessé, rien de grave mais une seconde elle vérifiait sa blessure et la suivante elle lui hurlait qu'elle était effrayer, que l'image du corps de Tara sans vie était brûlé dans son esprit, qu'elle avait eu besoin de lui mais qu'il n'était pas là, la seul personne qui ne l'avait jamais laisser n'était pas là. C'est a cette instant que j'ai compris que sa colère n'avait rien a voir avec le viole essayer dans la salle de bain mais du fait que pour Dawn il avait toujours été le héros le mauvais garçon qui d'une façon ou une autre sauve la princesse, qu'il n'était pas là quand la princesse a eu besoin d'être sauvé. Après cette nuit les choses ont changé un peu comme si le fait de lui dire toutes ces choses l'avait libéré et ils sont revenu à l'amitié facile qui avait entre eux.  
  
Tu m'as trouvée en pièces  
  
T'as collé les morceaux  
  
À grands coups de tendresse  
  
T'as su trouver les mots  
  
Tu m'as refait princesse  
  
Tu m'as construit château  
  
S'il fallait que tu m'laisses  
  
Princesse retomberait de haut  
  
S'il fallait que tu m'laisses  
  
Ta princesse retomberait de haut  
  
Je t'aime  
  
Aujourd'hui ça fait quatre ans que spike est revenu Et qu'il m'a sauvé une nouvelle fois de moi-même. La vie est ironique parfois, je suis né pour sauver le monde des forces de l'obscurité et c'est un démon qui a été mon sauvetage. .Malgré l'angoisse et la peine je sais que nous deux on est sensé être ensemble. Alors tous les jours je me bats pour devenir une meilleure personne pour lui pour nous et j'ai espoir qu'un jour je réussirai et qu'il aura enfin ce qu'il mérite.  
  
Je t'aime  
  
Je t'aime Je t'aime  
  
Je t'aime 


	2. merci

Merci pour tout ceux qui m'ont envoyer des commentaires wow je croyais pas que l'histoire plairait je travaille sur un nouveau fic je devrais le poster d'ici la fin de la semaine Merci soho 


	3. Tout ce que je fais je le fais pour toi

Tout ce que je fais je le fais pour toi  
  
Rien ne m'appartient j'ai beau supplier il refuse de me donner le crédit devinez qui ?Joss bien sur égoïste va !!  
4 ans après la saison 7 buffy et spike sont ensemble depuis 3ans suite au pensée de buffy ceux de spike maintenant la chanson et de mandy moore only hope  
Parfois je ne peux pas croire que je suis toujours ici dans sunnydale Mon plan était pourtant simple guérir Dru, tuer la tueuse, faire une pierre deux coups, C'était avant que je n'ai mis les yeux sur elle alors mon monde s'est effondré. Chaque fois que j'ai voulu partir de cette ville maudite quelque chose me ramenait ici. Au début j'ai cru que c'était l'helmouth mais c'était elle, sa façon de se battre, de se déplacer, ses répliques intelligentes, son ingéniosité.  
  
Quand willyam était mortelle il ne voulait qu'une chose être aimé quand le démon a pris possession de son corps il voulait toujours la même chose. Alors peut être que willyam n'est jamais vraiment mort. Avoir une âme ne m'a pas beaucoup changer, ok j'évite de tuer des innocents maintenant mais avant avec le chip je ne pouvais pas en faire grand chose non plus et entre vous et moi, l'alimentation perd son attrait quand vous apprenez a la connaître, mangeriez vous un hamburger après avoir vécu avec lui? Je ne crois pas bien que pour quelques personnes je pourrais faire une exception comme willow et Xander par exemple, mais ça tuerait buffy. Angélus disait toujours que les démons sont incapables d'amour. De toute façon comme je me plait a lui répéter, il a toujours été un bâtard malade la seul différence est que maintenant a place de torturer, il broie du noir mais l'effet est le même ça nous rend tous complètement fou. U ne autre chose que l'âme a changé je me suis mis pour une raison mystérieuse que je n'aime pas trop penser a aimé le roi de la couvée. Il a un sens de la fidélité à toute épreuve, même drôle de temps en temps l'angélus que je connaissais n'était pas comme ça. Sur il avait un bon sens de l'humour si vous trouvez hilare quelqu'un accrocher par ses entrailles au plafond, mais fidèle pas le moins du monde si un de nous était dans l'ennuie, il était beaucoup trop occupé a rire sur son cul de la situation que d'aider. Alors peut être qu'il a changé plus que je veux bien l'admettre. . Dans les 143 ans que j'ai été sur terre je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme elle. Pendant longtemps j'ai penser Dru était ma princesse noir celle qui m'avait sorti de ma médiocrité, mon sauvetage, je me suis grandement tromper. Elle croit que je l'ai sauvé mais c'est elle qui m'a sauvé elle est mon phare dans les ténèbres, d'elle j'accepterais tout je le fais déjà. Chaque fois qu'elle se détourne de moi quand ses amis entre de la pièce, quand elle laisse un autre homme toucher sa peau, quand ses yeux se remplisse de larme a la pensée des enfants que nous n'aurons jamais, c'est comme un couteau dans mon âme et j'ai envie de hurler. Peut être que Giles avait raison en disant que angel avait fait eu le courage de partir . De nombreuse fois j'ai songer a le faire mais être loin d'elle me tuerait aussi efficacement qu'un pieu par le c?ur .Et je ne suis pas près a mourir encore.  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
  
But you sing to be over and over and over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray  
  
To be only yours  
  
I pray  
  
To be only yours I know now...  
  
You're my only hope  
  
Nous sommes ensemble depuis 3 ans maintenant la plus part du temps la non vie est belle quand c'est seulement elle Dawn et moi nous formons une famille j'appartient de nouveau quelque part. Même si dawn ne vit plus avec nous désormais elle vit près du campus avec Andrew personnellement je préférais mettre le feu à mon appartement moi-même plutôt que cohabiter avec Andrew mais c'est son choix. Et le scooby arrive et je vois ma tueuse rentrer en elle, son sourire s'efface et la lumière dans ses yeux s'éteint. Bien sur dans leur petit esprit fermer j'en suis le responsable mon amour est tellement terrible comparé a leur trahison et leur mensonge. Ils sont si pure qu'est-ce qu'un petit essaie de finir le monde ,des charmes qui manque nous tuer tous ou faire venir des démons pour l'amusement contre mon amour blasphématoire. Elle serait bien plus aisée sans eux mais je l'Aime! Alors j'accepte de la voir souffrir jour après jour de leurs comportements jugemental. Je suis sur que dans le dictionnaire a coté du mot pathétique il y a leur photo. Au début quand elle et moi avons recommencé la voir si triste me rendait fou. Mais maintenant j'ai compris que je ne peux changer ce qu'elle refuse de voir, leur sois disant amitié est sa croix a porter la seul chose qui l'empêche d'être pleinement heureuse. Peut être est-ce sa punition pour aimer un démon même celui avec une âme. Les choses se sont installer entre Dawn et moi elle est ma Niblet de nouveau bien qu'elle ne soit plus une enfant désormais mais une femme belle et cultiver comme sa maman était et sa s?ur .Dire que ça été facile entre nous serait une sous estimation. Quand je suis revenu il y avait tant de haine dans ses yeux quand elle me regardait je n'aurais jamais cru que sa me blesserait autant ,je ne peux pas changer le passé je ne peux que m'efforcer de ne pas faire les même erreurs et elle le comprend et m'aime de nouveau malgré tout ça .Si quelqu'un m'aurait dit un jour que moi Willyam le sanglant alias Spike tueur de 2 tueuses et vampire de maître allait être un jour entourer autour du petit doigt de deux femmes humaines je me serais écrouler de rire, ensuite arracher leur gorge et me serait baigner dans leur sang. Mais c'est la vérité elles sont mes femmes, ma vie, mon âme. .Dieu je suis plus mauvais que le garçon de couver Dru ou qu'elle soit doit se tordre de rire.  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray  
  
To be only yours  
  
I pray  
  
To be only yours I know now...  
  
You're my only hope  
  
L'amour est une chose étrange le monde vous semble gris et morne et un seul sourire de la personne que vous aimez et tout devient poésie. Je sais qu'elle m'aime et regrette de me faire souffrir, qu'elle s'efforce d'être une meilleur petit amie mais je l'aime comme elle est avec ses qualités ,ses défauts, ses forces et ses faiblesses je ne changerais d'elle comme je sais qu'elle ne changerait rien de moi âme ou aucune âme. Parfois il m'arrive d'avoir peur de la perdre que l'attrait de la normalité gagne sur notre amour mais elle revient toujours.  
  
I give you my destiny  
  
I'm givin' you all of me  
  
I want your symphony singing in all that I am  
  
At the top of lungs  
  
I'm givin' it back  
  
Je ne suis pas idiot vous savez je sais que ma tueuse vie sur le temps emprunter, elle doit être parti depuis longtemps. Autant que je sais que être arracher du ciel lui a enlever une partie de son âme je suis incapable d'en vouloir aux autre de l'Avoir fait. Pas quand je tien son corps contre le mien son souffle chaud chatouillant mon cou et qu'elle me regarde avec le désir inassouvie, comme si j'étais la seul chose qui pouvait lui donner la paix. Entourer par sa chaleur me noyant dans ses yeux je sais que je ne pourrais jamais connaître se moment parfait sans elle. Un jour elle partira et je serai seul de nouveau et cette fois même Dawn ne sera assez pour m'empêcher de regarder le soleil se lever une dernière fois.  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray  
  
To be only yours  
  
I pray  
  
To be only yours  
  
I pray  
  
To be only yours I know now...  
  
You're my only hope  
  
Fin  
  
J'hésite entre finir cela maintenant ou de faire la pensée des autre personnages Dites mois ce que vous en pensez  
  
Soho282003 yahoo.fr 


	4. l'ombre de son amour

Touts les personnages a appartiennent a btvs je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux  
  
4ans après la saison 7 buffy et spike sont ensemble depuis 3ans suite a mais je t'aime et tout ce que je fais je le fais pour toi les pensées de dawn maintenant la chanson est de nancy dumais pardonne moi  
L'ombre de son amour  
  
Pendant longtemps j'avais ce rêve, qu'il y avait quelque part un homme qui était capable d'un tel amour, que même l'univers courberait l'échine devant lui. qui réinventerais le monde a la mesure de sa passion, défierait les règles pour que puisse naître un amour infini, que le pire des ouragans ne pourraient ébranler la dévotion qui brûlerait en lui, pour la femme qui capturais son c?ur. Il viendrait dans le soleil couchant et m'amènerais avec lui. alors je n'aurais plus jamais peur d'être seul ni d'être trahis il me ferait oublier la souffrance et la crainte que tous les hommes sont comme lui, mon père .Je sais que mes souvenirs de lui sont inventer et que je ne suis plus une petite fille désormais, mais je sais que cette homme existe, je sais aussi que jamais il ne sera à moi. .C'est pourquoi je suis ici partageant un appartement avec Andrew. En dehors de tous les points communs que lui et moi partageons nous sommes lié par le même secret, lier par cette amour que nous éprouvons pour le même homme. Ils ne doivent jamais savoir, que penserait -il de moi, je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec la désapprobation sur leurs visages me rappelant jour après jour que je suis mauvaise. Comment pourrait il en être autrement, quelle genre de personne est amoureuse du petit ami de sa propre s?ur.  
  
J'ai pas le regard vide  
  
Ni perdu, ni humide  
  
J'ai pas le dos courbé  
  
J'ai pas les poings serrés  
  
Je devrais être en boule  
  
Tout au fond de mon lit  
  
À pleurer tout mon soûl  
  
De t'avoir trahi  
  
De t'avoir trahi  
  
Pardonne-moi  
  
J'ai plus ma tête à moi  
  
Je veux ses mains sur moi  
  
Quand il est revenu je lui en voulais tant, comment avait il pu faire ça, à moi, à elle comme a-t-il pu nous laisser. Il avait promis qu'il me protègerait jusqu'à la fin du monde. Ça m'a pris longtemps pour comprendre que dans un sens il a fait, il m'a protégé jusqu'à la fin de son monde. Andrew est le seul qui comprend, cet amour si fort qui vous surmonte comme un raz de marée, qui te pousse dans les recoins de ton esprit à souhaiter que l'univers disparaisse, pour que ce ne soit que toi et lui pour l'éternité. Parfois je la déteste, de la façon qu'elle le trompe sans vergogne pour une miette de normalité , Comment elle laisse les autres le traiter, comme si il n'était qu'une chose, du muscle louer, qui doit répondre a tout leurs caprices, sauver leurs vies sans reconnaissance ni remerciement, comme si ça leur était dû pour lui avoir fait l'insigne honneur de le tolérer dans leurs vies .Alors je me rappelle qu'elle a donné sa vie pour moi, qu'elle m'aime et je l'aime aussi ,elle est ma s?ur j'ai été créer avec son sang nous sommes le miroir de l'autre ce n'est que normal que nous sommes amoureuse de la même personne .Alors je reste dans l'ombre me chauffant dans son amour fraternel essayant de me convaincre que c'est assez, même si ça ne le sera jamais  
J'ai pas le ton docile  
  
Ni le remords facile  
  
J'ai pas le coeur brisé  
  
J'ai pas le corps fané  
  
Je devrais être en boule  
  
Tout au fond de mon lit  
  
À pleurer tout mon soûl   
  
De ne penser qu'à lui  
  
Pardonne-moi  
  
J'ai plus ma tête à moi  
  
Je veux ses mains sur moi  
Ce n'est souvent que trois d'entre nous maintenant, nous formons une famille et Andrew lui mène sa propre vie bien que nous soyons de grands amis. J'évite le scooby le plus possible Ils sont devenu si amère avec le temps. Ils ont essayé souvent de ma convaincre de parler a buffy, de lui faire reprendre conscience que son amour pour Spike est mauvais qu'il n'est pas l'un d'entre nous , Ce sont eux qui ne sont plus l'un d'entre nous, ils n'ont plus de respect pour personne. salut madame magie sombre et monsieur j'ai presque épousé un ex démon de vengeance Ils n'ont aucune place pour parler, mais ne se gène pas pour le faire. J'ai surpris Willow l'année dernière essayant de jeter un charme sur buffy .je ne sais pas ce qui est venu sur moi je l'ai frapper tellement fort que lui ai brisé le nez, nous n'avons pas reparler depuis, quand nous sommes dans la même pièce nous ignorons la présence de l'une de l'autre et c'est parfait pour moi. J'ignore qu'elles sont leurs raisons réelles, mais je crois qu'ils sont incapables d'accepter qu'elle soit avec l'homme qu'elle aime tandis qu'eux sont avec des pauvres remplaçant de leurs vrais amour .Parfois j'aimerais que tout sois comme avant quand ils étaient mes amis, avant que je ne sache tout des démons, des vampires, de la mort, tout plutôt que ce qu'ils sont devenu. Mais alors Spike ne serait pas là et je ne peux imaginer un monde sans lui,,ils ont tant changé ou peut être ce n'est que nous qui avons changé .  
Je sais qu'un jour je devrais quitter sunnydale et vivre ma propre vie, trouver comme Willow et Xander quelqu'un qui remplirait le vide dans mon c?ur laisser par l'absence de mon vrai amour. Alors peut être qu'avec le temps je cesserai de me réveiller tremblante de désir pour lui, souhaitant pouvoir m'enfuir de nouveau dans mes rêves ou je suis la seul ou il n'y a aucune s?ur que je trahis jour après jour avec mon amour pour lui. Qui sait peut être serais-je capable de me regarder dans une glace de nouveau sans penser a toutes ses nuits sans dormir, remplis de remord de souhaiter la mort de ma propre s?ur pour ne l'avoir qu'a moi. Un jour j'en aurai le courage mais jusque là je me contenterais de rester dans l'ombre. Dans l'ombre de son amour pour elle.  
  
J'ai pas le regard vil  
  
J'ai pas le coeur stérile  
  
J'ai pas l'esprit damné  
  
Ni pervers, ni rusé  
  
Je voudrais être en boule  
  
Tout au fond de son lit  
  
À pleurer tout mon soûl   
  
D'être enfin avec lui  
  
Pardonne-moi  
  
J'ai plus ma tête à moi  
  
Pardonne-moi  
  
J'ai plus ma tête à moi  
  
Je veux ses mains sur moi  
  
Je veux ses mains sur moi  
  
Fin  
  
Dites moi ce que vous en penser si vous etes convaincant je pourrais peut être continuer la série lol désolé pour l'orthographe mais le français n'est pas ma langue donc je me pratique à l'écrire soyez indulgent.  
  
soho282003@yahoo.fr 


	5. dans le silence de la nuit

4 ans après la saison 7 buffy et spike sont ensemble depuis 3ans l cette fois les pensées de Andrew ps : dans mon monde spike et anya ne sont jamais mort le premier a été vaincu avec les forces des tueuses combiner et la magie de willow a fermer l'hellmouth une fois pour toute j'aime les fins heureuses le français n'est pas ma langue  
  
rien ne m'appartient aucun personnages mis appart samara et elle n'est pas vraiment intéressante lol et a un goût nulle dans les hommes lol je ne fais que m'amuser  
  
dans le silence de la nuit  
  
Parfois je n'arrive pas a croire a quel point j'ai changé, Il arrive des moments dans la vie ou nous sommes confronté à un choix. Mon histoire n'est pas simple aucune histoire ne l'est jamais. La mienne est de la lumière et des ténèbres, le bon et le mauvais, mais surtout de la fiction et de la réalité, j'ai du sortir au grand jour, affronter le monde et prendre la responsabilité de mes actes. J'ai longtemps vécu dans un monde utopique mélangeant, le vrai du faux. Depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne je n'ai jamais eu les pieds sur terre. Enfant mes parents se détestaient et par le fait même détestaient ce qu'ils avaient créer ensemble. Mon frère tucker et moi avons été laisser a nous même, je me souviens de ces nuits ou nos parent se battait alors tucker me prenait dans ses bras et me racontait des histoire ou nous étions des héros , voyageant a travers le cosmos a la recherche de civilisation perdu. Et pendant un moment, on oubliait que nous étions des enfants prisonniers de la haine des deux personnes qu'on aimait le plus au monde et que malgré tous nos efforts, nous ne pourrions jamais cesser de les aimer et de souffrir de leurs rejets. Je crois que c'est pourquoi il a recherché le pouvoir sous tous ses formes, le puissance de faire venir des démons, lui donnait l'illusion d'avoir une prise sur sa vie le mirage qu'il pourrait, si il le voulait réellement en créer une autre. Après sa mort j'ai repris ou il s'était arrêté, c'est alors que j'ai connu Warren et Jonathan. Du jour au lendemain nous les dégénère, les laisser pour contre, nous étions devenu important alors nous avons voulu détruire la seule personne qui pouvait nous sauver. Comme si en l'effacent nous pourrions effacer le passé. Longtemps j'ai blâmé Warren et feint que je n'étais responsable de rien mais, la vie n'est pas un jeu ni une émission de fiction, quand tu éventres ton meilleur ami il reste mort et le sang sur tes mains ne s'effacera jamais. Après la fermeture de l'hellmouth, j'ai vécu dans la maison Summer, Dawn et moi sommes devenu de très bons amis Mais après quelque temps vivre sous leur toit m'était impossible. Quand je me suis rendu comte que j'étais amoureux de Spike, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière et les voir lui et buffy ensemble était trop à porter. alors j'ai déménagé et commencer tranquillement à prendre mes distances. Dawn a commencer a passer de plus en plus de temps chez moi et quand est venu le temps de rentrer a l'université il était naturelle qu'elle vienne vivre avec moi faire une pleine incursion dans la vie adulte. Alors un soir j'ai compris qu'elle fuyait pour la même raison que moi, c'est notre secret, notre boite de pandore celle qui ne doit jamais être ouverte. Nous n'en parlons rarement, il est plus facile de feindre, mais notre amour pour lui nous lie d'une façon qu'on ne peut expliquer .Nous comprenons tous les deux ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un avec tous les fibres de son être et de savoir que jamais il ne rendra notre amour.  
  
Je les regarde de loin vivre leur vie depuis plus de 4ans, après cette journée fatidique ou ils ont changer le monde Giles est parti a la recherche des nouvelles tueuses et a la surprise de chacun Anya la suivis, prétextant que le temps était venu pour elle de commencer a compenser ses années de vengeances. Ils sont un couple maintenant le plus étrange qui m'est été donné de voir. Elle toujours aussi direct et lui polissant ses verres environ cent fois par jour mais on voit bien quand il se regarde qu'ils ont enfin trouver leur âme s?ur. Ils viennent a sunnydale plusieurs fois par année et a chaque fois Xander en fait des convulsions, dieu interdit que quelqu'un puisse surmonter Xander Harris, il est bien si lui refait sa vie, mais Anya elle devrait rester a jamais seul pleurant leur amour perdu . Anya ne se prive pas d'afficher son rapport dans son visage. Elle a essayé pendant longtemps qu'il puisse rester des amis, mais son refus de lui donner une quelconque chance a fini par faire usure sur elle, maintenant je doute fort qu'elle voudrait son amitié mais si le sort du monde en dépendait, Les réactions du petit comme il le surnomme amuse Spike a aucune fin. Je pense que secrètement il attend leurs visites avec impatience, je l'ai entendu dire une fois que c'était comme avoir noël plusieurs fois par année. Faith et le principal wood se sont installé a new York ou ils forment des nouvelles tueuses, l'autre parti est envoyer ici pour apprendre avec l'aide de wesley , buffy et spike, avant qu'elle ne soit prête a voler de leur propre ailes . Les choses on changer radicalement après l'apocalypse et pas toujours pour le mieux. Mis appart buffy et même parfois entre nous ce n'est pas facile, moi et le scooby originale ne sommes jamais devenu des amis et pour parler franchement je n'en ai aucune envie. Ils sont dangereux car il sentent tout et ne ressentent rien, ils comprennent sans compatir, pardonne sans donner, sauve sans consoler .Ils n'aiment pas être des héros ils ont seulement peur de la normalité. Les gens qui ont peur d'être normaux ont peur d'être nus, c'es ta dire visible puisque réduit a eux-mêmes. Ils se déguisent en héros car ils savent que leurs peaux reflet apeuré de leur esprit, sont affreuses. .Je les voient jour après jour essayer de détruire le bonheur de buffy , comme si le fait de l'avoir ramener des morts leurs donnaient le droit de dicter sa vie. Ils ébranlent sa confiance, joue avec ses insécurités, lui faisant miroité cette normalité qu'elle a toujours tant voulue mais qu'elle est prête à sacrifier par amour et parfois pendant quelques heures ils réussissent mais je sais que leur amour sera toujours le plus fort. Même si la nuit je prie pour qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux et vois le vrai moi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi ils détestent spike à ce point. Il l'accuse de beaucoup de chose dont il n'a jamais eu aucun contrôle, il est hais de ceux la même qu'il a sauver plus d'une fois, il dit un mot et ils entendent le mot contraire, il fait une chose et ils pensent qu'il la défait, ils vivent dans leur propre petit univers inversé, ou leur main droite passe pour leur main gauche et vice versa. A force d'observation j'ai émis une théorie .Je crois que après quelle est morte pour sauver le monde ils l'ont mis sur un piédestal ou elle n'avait plus aucun défaut .Elle les avaient sorti de ce qui croyait a tord était une vie de médiocrité, leur avait donner un but et soudain elle était parti, le monde était de nouveau laid est sombre. Chaque être humain vivant un deuil voudrait pouvoir changer le destin, que ce soit une erreur que la personne aimer passera la porte et dira je suis de retour, mais a la différence des gens normaux ils avaient le pouvoir d'effacer cette erreur. Alors ils ont ramener leur héroïne peu importe les conséquences. Wesley m'a cité un jour une ode de j-j rousseau  
  
Tant que sa faveur vous seconde, Vous êtes les maîtres du monde. Votre gloire nous éblouit; Mais, au moindre revers funeste, Le masque tombe, l'homme reste, Et le héros s'évanouit  
  
Je crois que c'est pourquoi il le déteste son amour pour lui a fait s'effondrer toutes leurs belles chimères, leur héroïne est une fille normal qui aime la personne même qu'elle devrait détruire. car elle a su voir au delà du démon pour découvrir l'homme . malgré ce qu'ils voulaient bien oublier elle n'était pas juste un héros mais aussi un être humain qui fait ses propres choix peu importe ce qu'ils en pense . Je plains kennedy et Samara qui vivent dans leurs ombres incapable de se forger leurs propres opinions. J'ignore jusqu'ou ils les charmeront, ce qu'ils feront de leurs amours pour eux, sans doutes des confettis tristes dans les quels, même si elles cherchent pendant dix ans. Elles ne retrouveront jamais leurs âmes brisées.  
  
J'espère qu'un jour quelqu'un les sauvera d'eux-mêmes, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'ils ne soient devenus si amers que plus rien ne pourra les touchers. Je sais qu'ils sont toujours la quelque part, mais si l'amour peu nous sauver d'un destin pire que la mort peut elle nous sauver de nous même? J'en doute! Mais si cette amour existe elle devra être plus forte que leurs désespoirs ne serais-ce que pendant une minute, et pour cela il lui faudra beaucoup s'entraîner, voir même donner sa vie et si elle survit j'espère qu'ils sauront l'apprécier a sa juste valeurs, ils en auront besoin pour revenir de l'enfer ou ils ont sombré.  
  
. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi j'ai survécu au jour fatidique ou le premier mal a été vaincu, mais je crois profondément en moi que ce n'est pas une deuxième chance je ne la mérite pas, mais une punition celle de vivre une vie longue. A aimer sans être aimer en retour, hanté a jamais avec les remords de ce que j'ai fait en errant dans le silence de la nuit avec mes pensées pour seul compagnon. 


End file.
